1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan optimizing acoustic characteristics associated with use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who has eaten at a popular restaurant can appreciate, ambient noise can make it difficult to hear what your dinner companion is saying only a few feet away. From the conversations of the people sitting at a neighboring table, to the sounds coming from the kitchen and the restaurant lobby, the sound generated in a small space can often rise to an unacceptably high level and ultimately ruin an otherwise good evening out.
There exists, therefore, a need to control the noise pollution. The present invention provides such a mechanism in the form of a fan offering optimized acoustics characteristics. The present fan achieves this by combining surfaces designed to capture and/or minimize ambient noise with noise absorbing materials.